


home is with you

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [27]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, RK1700 December 2020 (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Connor struggles with finding  a place he considers home.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	home is with you

**Author's Note:**

> (day twenty-seven, prompt: home)

Connor took a long time to find a place where he felt a sense of belonging. 

Staying at the church, or New Jericho was tolerable at best, but most of the Androids there didn’t trust him, which was fair. Connor knew what he’d done and knew he could never live it down. He came to terms with that very fast. Sometimes he’d even be confronted about it and with everything else going on, he could hardly handle it, and so he moved when Hank offered up his place.

But living with Hank didn’t feel great either. He felt like a leech, no matter how much he kept the place tidy. He wasn’t working, either, because places couldn’t hire Androids without paying them but that was still in court.

Meeting and becoming friends with RK900- or Nines- was something that was unlike anything he’d experienced.

Being with him felt safe and right, and it made a lot more sense when they’d entered a romantic relationship.

Connor had confided in Nines a good few times about his struggle with a sense of belonging and a home that felt like home. Nines offered a solution the third time and Connor was overjoyed when that solution was to live with Nines. He had already spent the better half of his time there when not at work and it wasn’t a hard move since he still hardly had belongings.

Hank seemed kind of sad about it, but it was a proud kind of sad and Connor made sure that he remembered to visit Hank sometimes so he didn’t get lonely.

It was one of the apartments made for Androids, though it could house humans too, and he consistently felt safest with the door closed behind him and Nines. The calm of living in the apartment with Nines was a feeling he didn’t understand at first.

He then came to realize it was because it was that sense of belonging he’d yearned for. He had finally found his home.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so fucking tired of this lol i hope you guys enjoyed :,-)


End file.
